Lizzie's New Beginning at Cedarwood Town
by chynnchilders
Summary: (SYOC) Lizzie was tired of being terrorized by her vengeful ex boyfriend. When her aunt tells her about a town called Cedarwood, she and her protective cousin Tony immediately move there. Will Lizzie and Tony find love in the town? And is Lizzie truly safe from her ex boyfriend?


" I am sick of my life, Aunt Carrie! I haven't had a date in three years! People won't hire me! My parents never talk to me! And I'm pretty sure it is because of my crazy ex!" An young woman of eighteen shouted while pulling on a lock of her silky red hair. Her beautiful green eyes are wide in distress and her skin is way too pale. And her clothes are only a white shirt with holes, and baggy beige pants. She was beautiful yet she looks like an person on the verge of a mental breakdown. Only she has a reason for this. Her ex boyfriend had sent her an disturbing letter. The woman on the laptop looks both concern and afraid for her niece. She didn't know that the situation has gotten worse until now. " Lizzie, calm down dear. He will go away soon." Carrie tried to reassure her niece without realizing she just made it worse.

" He wants to break me! He wants to isolate me before he finally kidnaps and does whatever he wants to me! And nobody will look for me because he threatens everyone! This is all part of his revenge plot for breaking up him!" Lizzie yelled. Lizzie knew most of that rant sounds like her paranoia is taking over. However that is exactly what her ex wrote in the letter minus the mention of an revenge plot. Although she had to leave out the graphic details of what he said he would do to her in the letter. Cameron used to be such a kind person when Lizzie first met him when she was fifteen and he was sixteen. After a week of dating, he showed his true colors. Cameron turned out to be a jerk who carries a nasty grudge. And a explosive temper. No wonder people had warned her to stay away from him.

She really should have listen to her friends and classmates, but it was too late. Lizzie sealed her fate the moment she said hi to him. She was terrified of Cameron and that was why she kept dating him for a while.

After he had beaten up her male best friend do to a friendly joke, she finally had enough of his attitude. Lizzie gathered up all her courage and broke up with Cameron. She thought that was it. She thought the nightmare of being with him was over. But it wasn't over. It only got so much worse. The next day after the breakup, Lizzie's friends and classmates avoided her like she was an walking skeleton. Then her own principal who she looked up to expelled her for no reason at all! No other school would accept her, so she had to take online classes. Once she turned seventeen, she tried many times to get a job and failed. Lizzie was stunned when she came home after a failed interview to see all her stuff in the front yard. Her parents even changed the locks and wouldn't let her inside.

Her cousin Tony picked her up without her calling him and took her to his apartment where he explained what was going on. Cameron has been threatening everyone to avoid her and in her family case, disown her. His dad been one of the important bigwigs at Joja Corporation. This is the reason why everyone in the city does whatever Cameron wants to. Tony and his mother found out what was going on, when Cameron sent them letters threatening to have them lose their jobs if they stayed in contact with Lizzie.

Luckily Tony allowed Lizzie to live with him. Tony and her aunt Carrie are the only ones she knows are not afraid of Cameron. They weren't scared of the threats of losing their jobs. Because they are not the type of people who let people bullying them into things they don't want to do. Lizzie at first was relaxed and felt safe. But the stress of being treated like an social outcast has been taking an harsh toll on her the more she was left alone in the apartment. " Lizzie dear. I think it is time for me to tell you all about Cedarwood town." Carrie finally spoke up.

Lizzie raises her right eyebrow in skepticism. " Cedarwood town? What in the world is that?" She asked suspiciously. " Cedarwood town is I grew up at when your grandpa won custody of me, while your grandmother won custody of your mother. I loved that town with all my heart and it broke my heart to leave it. While I heard most of people I knew there either passed away or moved. However a lot of new people are now there and helping to improve the town. And I heard that everyone there resent the Joja Corporation. Tony has been there before, so you can ask him for more information about the town. I have to go now, dear. Your uncle is home." Carrie told her niece before she turns off her laptop.

Lizzie sat in silence for a minute. Could Cedarwood town be real? Is there actually a place that Joja Corps has no control of? Will she finally be free from Cameron? It all sounds too good to be true. But Lizzie can't miss her chance for freedom from her suffering. Cedarwood town might be her salvation to this nightmare her ex boyfriend created. " Heya Lizzie! I'm home!" An joyful male voice chuckled. Lizzie turns around to see her cousin Tony. He is a good looking young man who is only twenty years old. His dark blonde hair is straight and neat. His blue eyes show his happiness, and his fair skin is clean along with his pale blue scrubs.

" I want to move to Cedarwood town." Lizzie simply announced to her cousin. Tony holds up his hands in surprise. " Hold on there, Liz! Cedarwood town is a great place to be at! But this is way to sudden! What in earth happened while I was at work!?"

Lizzie explained everything that had happened while he was working at the hospital. " That rat! No wonder you want to move already! I should have taken you to the town in the first place!" Tony bellowed as he angrily paces around the living room. " Soooo... When can I move to the town?" Lizzie asked eagerly like a little kid ready to go on a trip.

" _We_ are leaving tonight. It will be 7 hour drive before we get there. So pack up some of your things." Tony told her as he walks to his bedroom. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you coming with me?! Don't you have a good paying job?!" Lizzie demanded in surprise while staring at him like he is an Martian.

" If I let you go on your own, Cameron might try to come after you while you are driving. He won't hesitate to do anything to you if you are alone. Think why I always have you lock the door after I leave. And I rather lose my job than lose my cousin who is like my little sister." Tony firmly replied showing that he will not change his mind. Lizzie watches him enter his bedroom before she smiles. This is certainly the best day that she has had in a very long time.

* * *

Authoress here! I hope everyone liked the first chapter. As you just read, Cameron is the main antagonist in the story. Meaning he will eventually find Lizzie and harass her. I'm just leaving how he finds her an secret for now. Unlike Stardew Valley. Cedarwood town is a little bigger than Stardew. Some characters from the game will be mentioned or have a short appearance in the story. Now I made this an all oc story since I haven't seen on in the Stardew Valley fandom. So since this is an SYOC fic. Here is the oc forms.

Name:

Age:

Occupation: (Veterinarian, doctor, nurse, barmaid, fisherman, etc. Although if your oc is a kid or retired, they don't have to have a job.)

Villager, Bachelor, or Bachelorette?:

Appearance: (Aka hair color and length, eye color, height etc. Also your oc can have pink, purple, green, blue or any color if you don't want your oc to have brown, black, red, or blonde hair.)

Clothes:

Personality:

Quirks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Dreams:

Backstory:

Note anyone can submit ocs on the comments or the PM. You can also submit more than one oc if you have ideas for an oc's family (Parents, siblings and grandparents. Or just ocs who have no relation to each other.), though the limit is two or three. If you want a witch, a wizard, or even an elf . I should tell you I can only accept two characters who use magic. When I stop accepting ocs, I will make an list on this chapter to show the accepted ocs. Also I will make an second chapter too. So bye for now!


End file.
